


A Peek Into Their Secret Lives

by Metoty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 3 different one shots, Gen, Regular prankster Seven, Secret Agency, maid outfit mission, newbie agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metoty/pseuds/Metoty
Summary: Ever wonder the type of missions secret agents 707 and Vanderwood were tasked with? Well that’s why they’re secret... or are they really..? :3Here are three short 500-ish word each stories themed around the secretive pair.





	1. Urgent Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow it’s been a while! I just wanted to say that these three were written on a whim for a certain occasion. Very fun and refreshing to write! I missed these guys like crazy and hope to add more to these short stories. (They each have much more plot that I’d planned out at first!)  
Always thank you for reading!!!

Recently his very little downtime included working on a certain something. 

Something that to him didn’t sound all too exciting or entirely convincing… but he’d agreed to take it on due to V _ continuing to insist. _ That, and of course the charity aspect was something he couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

_ “Luciel, you need friends of your own” _

The concerned-filled words kept ringing in the young man’s head for days.

It was his own responses that just didn’t cut it for V anymore.

_ “I know how much something like this could help you, and others. I’ve thought about it well and by doing it in this manner, everyone can still stay safe. I would like to introduce you to a few good friends of mine. But first… I have a favor to ask..” _

Though he had just added it about half an hour ago; Seven was already finishing up on the last touch ups of the call settings. 

He sat back in his chair and sighed.

“Well at least V’s not one to say stuff like, _ SevenZeroSeven you lazy inconsiderate brat! I go out of my way to warn you well in advance before an important mission but all you-“ _

A sudden phone call interrupted the red-head’s mocking voice. Glancing over to the one phone out of many on his desk that rang, Seven couldn’t help but smirk.

“Speak of the devil.”

“Why hello there, Madam. How do you happen to find yourself on this lovely-“

“Goddamn you SevenZeroSeven, I am outside your secluded cave of a house and have been trying to get in for 18 minutes, open the damn door!!” 

Stifling a laugh, Seven switched the current computer screen fixed on the ‘in-progress application’ to his trusty camera screen. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware, or hadn’t already been switching screens every so often… 

He was just exceptionally busy!

And maybe found it a bit amusing, to see how his partner became more and more frustrated with each passing second that he couldn’t answer a simple riddle to get the door to open.

“Oh my! I had no idea! Here, I’ll buzz you in right away…. Madam.”

“You little sh-“

Raising his eyebrows, Seven watched as this angered person finally opened the door.

His fingers moved fast in the few seconds before he’d hung up to enter some passwords, tap a few buttons, and temporarily deactivate a security system.

Switching his screen saver back, he paused to listen for the clicking of high-heeled boots getting closer. 

A small part of his head told him ~_ bad idea~ _

But deciding to ignore it, Seven ducked under his chair and desk while he snickered away.

Just in time as the door was very violently flung open and the lights turned on. 

“I didn’t call because- wait, what- where are you?”

The deep voice sounded genuinely confused, but an exasperated sigh followed right after. 

“All right I know what you’re doing. I’m not here to play your games all day or clean up your damn mess again!! God! Look at this place!”

Cleaning his glasses while he still sat under his desk, Seven finally spoke,

“Well whaddya want then, boss?”

“There was no warning in advance this time.

We have a new assignment tasked to begin immediately.”


	2. Not so Easily Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about names and their hidden meanings.  
Second story- a bit of younger Luciel newly joining the agency.

“Secret Agent. Seven Zero Seven Extreme.” 

He mouthed the three words and 3-digit number displayed on the matte face of his new card. 

‘_ What a name.’ _

Luciel had been given the freedom to choose his own baptismal name when he was younger. The very same he’d decided to adopt as his real one; all while he abandoned that old name. 

Nevertheless ‘_ Luciel’ _held a deep meaning for him, from where he originally came and reminded him of someone… 

Someone who couldn’t possibly be erased from his mind- or himself.

No one could tell him otherwise. Not these rewritten identity papers or this dark agency he’d just joined, not even V.

“Luciel. Or should I rather say, Seven Zero Seven.”

A man slipped out of the room he too had just been in. The automatic door slid shut right after the man was out of the sensor’s way.

“Agent Vanderwood.”

Luciel immediately straightened up at the sight of his entrusted handler; and temporary caretaker. Since joining the secret agency, the older male had been appointed to not only train and educate Luciel, but also to look after his every need. That is, until he was old enough to live on his own in his current position.

Offering a small smile, light brown bangs brushed over hazel eyes as he shook his head.

“I’ve mentioned this before, but now it’s not exactly necessary for you to refer to me as ‘Agent’ all the time. Just… Vanderwood is fine. Especially once we start getting out into the field. Let’s talk about your new alias though.”

Luciel tugged at his tie while he looked back down at the black card in his hand.

“This… isn’t actually my new real name, is it?”

“Pfft, oh God no. You’re still very much Luciel Choi. This is only the name you’ll be using while working here. The boss highly recommends using it if needed; or any other pseudonym you can come up with really. 

Damn shame we can’t have any say on our official agency names..”

Vanderwood’s grim expression said it all.

‘_ He must not like his own name.’ _

“But why was I given this name?”

Turning the card over, Luciel traced his thumb over his own fingerprint that had been copied onto it.

“That’s a question most of us agents tend to ask ourselves at first too.” 

Smooth leather squeaked as Vanderwood crossed his arms.

“Think about it. What could it mean to you? I know what my thoughts about it are.

I mean hell, you practically just joined and what rank are you? S-rank? 

What’s your specialty? You’ve got three damn specialties, Zero Seven!”

Vanderwood sounded quite proud.

At least that made Seven feel good about his achievement. He’d worked three times harder every day to receive this card already. Plus, he had to admit that he was a little excited to begin his first mission. 

It just happened to irk him in a way. The fact that this thing would end up following him forever and wherever he seemed to go.

“It’s an error code. Doesn’t happen often but when it does; it means the server, computer, program- whatever you’re using, can’t delete the files you want to get rid of.

The memories are unable to be erased.”


	3. Maid to Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final story- this one follows Seven currently in the middle of a certain mission.

A slender manicured hand reached into a black embroidered bag. Retrieving a dark liquid eyeliner, then continuing to paint an elegant ‘cat eye’ design starting at the top lashes and-

Accidentally touching the eyeliner tip to his eye. With contact lenses in, which he dreaded using for this very reason. 

“Ooww jeez gahh that _ stings!!” _

Fanning air into his golden, but quickly reddening eye; Seven realized that was only making it worse… So he tried using the drops that had come with the lenses. Which were provided for by his partner. Along with the makeup, wig and the outfit. 

“Owie… I don’t get why Vanderwood wouldn’t let me use some glasses instead of these awful things. I still looked sexy anyway!” 

Dabbing a paper towel with tepid water, Seven cleaned some runaway eyeliner off of his fingers and cheekbone. 

“LOL I swear I saw him get flustered when I asked him to take a pic of me to send to Zen and Jumin. Huhuhu.” 

Sweeping his long crimson hair over his shoulder, Seven conducted one last check to ensure all his equipment was still in place. Strapped securely around his waist and thighs but hidden by the monochrome maid dress he wore. 

The young man in heels strutted out of the women’s restroom and twirled the master key around his finger like he owned the place. 

Which, he certainly didn’t…

This was a mission that the boss had done extensive research on and precisely tweaked so that Seven would be the _ only _maid in the entire building. It was supposedly for some specific reason but he’d been hesitant to say.

Vanderwood arranged his costume, helped with setting up the plan as well as entrance and exit tactic routes.

Setting all that aside, it was overall a solo mission. There wasn’t any other agent in the premises besides 707. 

His one prayer was that all the guests would be downstairs at the party while he searched every single room.

Having taken a break to reapply makeup after checking at least a dozen rooms, he was ready to continue with the search. 

Grabbing hold of his cleaning supplies cart, Seven pushed it across the hall to the room he’d left off at. 

Most of the guests might’ve been at the party, but rules were rules. He gently knocked on the polished wood door while trying his best to get his voice to sound higher. 

“Room service is here.” 

Waiting a few seconds, he knocked once more and spoke again. 

“I’m coming in.”

Though Seven’s job was to clean, his real job was to finish up a quick sweep of the rooms as fast as he could. 

This one was empty too. 

Heading over to the next room, he followed the same polite procedure.

Knocking three times, he spoke to another guest who wouldn’t answer and most likely with an empty room again. 

“Room service is here.”

He waited. Just as he brought his pale hand up to the door-

“Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all of them! Again, I’m super thankful for having had the chance to write about these awesome dudes once more! It was definitely a fun distraction from another bigger story I’ve been working on from -gasp- (another fandom)! LOLOL! For anyone who reads any of my stories and likes them, thank youu!!!!


End file.
